totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwiazdy atakują łamagi
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 1 na lotnisku gdzieś nie wiadomo gdzie stoi Chris Chris: Witajcie po raz kolejny widzowie. Dokładniej po raz ... szósty. Kolejna seria z moim udziałem! Tak. Jak dobrze znowu być u siebie. Więc czas powiedzieć co stało się w Around The World... Podróżowaliśmy po całym świecie. Zaczęliśmy w Chinach, a skończyliśmy w USA, gdzie Aminet wygrała kolejną serię tym samym niszcząc też swoją przyjaźń z Venus i Gwen. Oczywiście nawiązały się też różne miłości i zdrady. Najburzliwszą parą okazali się Sonny i Philip co do końca sam nie wiem czy to była strategia czy miłość. Mniejsza z tym. Rozkwitła namiętność Izzy do Mówiącego Goryla. Zamieszkali razem na wysepce... z samolotu wychodzi wściekła Courtney Courtney: Co to ma być? Wysłałeś nas do największego grata w Ameryce? Tak apropo. To gdzie by jesteśmy?! Chris: To już wkrótce... Courtney: Tak, tak, tak. Znamy ten schemat na pamięć. Oglądajcie pierwszy odcinek Stars vs. Losers. Powiesz mi teraz gdzie jesteśmy? Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Duncanem, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Lotnisko chwilę później wszyscy stoją na płycie lądowiska Courtney: Jak to nie wiesz gdzie jesteśmy? Chris: To miała być Kanada... Venus podchodzi do Chrisa Venus: Twoja mapa... jest do góry nogami. Chris: Serio? Alejandro: Chris! Idioto. Znaczy, że nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy?! Chris: No... można by tak to ująć... (pokój zwierzeń)Alejandro: Jesteśmy tutaj już pierwszy dzień i co? Od razu Chris robi nam coś takiego. Nie. Ja tego nie będę tolerować! Ja będę walczyć o swoje. Vera: Czyli co. Wracamy do domu? wszyscy zaczynają biec w stronę samolotu, który wybucha Kathy: Co robisz?! Chciałeś nas zabić? Ivan: Właśnie! Idioto. Chris: To miał być symbol walki, ale tak jakby. Teraz jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni... Courtney: Świetnie. Teraz... Courtney podchodzi do Chrisa by go zabić Chris: Spokojnie Courtney. Zanim coś mi zrobisz poznaj pomocników, którzy zastępują ciebie. z za Chrisa wychodzą Brooke i Duncan Duncan: Masz szczęście, że już nie leże w szpitlu... Brooke: Tak właściwie. Do czego jesteśmy ci potrzebni? Chris: Potrzebuje kogoś kto będzie mi usługiwał. Od co. wszyscy patrzą się w głąb lasu Philip: Co to za willa, piękny dom i powojenny barak? Chris: Ciekawy? Philip: No troszeczkę... Wejście do wielkiej willi Chris: To będzie dom pierwszej drużyny. Jak wiecie między wami są zwycięzcy... Heather: Macie się nas bać! Chris: Gwiazdy... Courtney: Mowa pewnie o mnie! Chris: I Łamagi... cisza Noah: Co Chris. Zakładasz własną drużynę? wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać Tyler: Chris łamaga... Chris: Cicho! Więc to oto jest dom Zwycięzców. Arthur, Agata, Sadie, Alejandro, Heather i Aminet. Oto kluczę do waszego domu. Agata: Do zobaczenia! Sadie: Papa Katie. Będę tęskniła! Katie: Papa Sadie. Zwycięzcy wchodzą do domu Chris: Dobra. Idziemy dalej... Wejście do Pięknego Domu Chris: Kolejny według mnie piękny dom... Ivan: Co za... kreatywna nazwa... Courtney: Taka bez wyrazu... Chris: Tylko marudzą... jak zapewne domyślacie się podzielimy teraz waszą szesnastkę na dwie drużyny. Gwiazdy poprzednich sezonów, oraz Łamagi, czyli osoby, które nie zapadły w pamięci... Aaron: Miły jesteś. Owen: Co nie? Kiedy obiad? Chris: Oto Gwiazdy. Courtney. Courtney: To rozumiem! Gwiazda w natarciu. Chris: Vera. Vera: Serio? Dziękuje kochani. Chris: Ivan. Ivan: No to jest chyba oczywiste. Chris: Venus. Venus: Cieszę się. Venus powiedziała to bez entuzjazmu Chris: Philip. Philip: Gwiazda i to w dodatku bez Sonny! Chris: Lindsay. Lindsay: Jej! Z czego się cieszę. Chris: Bridgette. Bridgette: Zemsta będzie słodka... Lindsay. Chris: I ostatni. Owen! Owen: Obiad!!! Rick: A ja?! Chris: To za chwilę. Wyczytanym zapraszam do pięknego domu. Gwiazdy wchodzą do domu Stary Barak Wojskowy Noah: Mówisz serio?! Mamy tutaj spać? Chris: Tak! Mamy jeszcze starą szopę, ale w 8 osób będzie wam tam trduno spać i żyć. Noah: Lepsze to niż tamto... Katie: Tak daleko do Sadie! Nie wytrzymam tutaj... Rick: Chcę do Very! Katie: A ja do Sadie. Rick i Katie przytulają się i zaczynają płakać Cody: Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to będzie długi pobyt. Kathy: Co nie? Tyler: Czekajcie... Tyler wywala się w błoto Atlantha: Nic ci nie jest? (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Nie czuje się tutaj komfortowo. U nas są 3 dziewczyny. I do tego Rick. Chris: Oto wasze kluczyki. Widzę was za godzinę na zadaniu. Wzgórze Eliminacji 120px 120px 120px godzinę później Kathy: Dlaczego nas tutaj przyprowadziłeś? Chris: Chcę wam zademonstrować skocznie przegranych! Beth: Skocznie przegranych? Chris: Beth?! Co ty tutaj robisz? Beth: Znalazłam was! Chcę znowu być w programie. Chris: Ochrona! ochroniarze wsadzają Beth do wagonika kopalnianego Katie: Co chcesz zrobić z Beth? Chris: Nic... Chris popycha wagon, który nabiera prędkości na skoczni i leci gdzieś daleko Chris: Widzicie? To będzie miejsce eliminacji. Heather: Czy już po końca cię pogięło Chris?! Chris: Dlaczego? Heather: Już nie masz innych sposobów by nas zabić? Chris: Niech pomyślę... chyba nie. (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Nie dam się zabić Chrisowi! Rozumiecie? Teraz jest czas mojej zemsty i nie dam się nikomu wywalić? Rozumiecie? Alejandro: Co się denerwujesz. Szybko tutaj trafisz... Heather: Jestem pewna, że ty znajdziesz się tutaj pierwszy... Heather odwróciła się na pięcie i stanęła koło Agaty Agata: Grasz niebezpiecznie wiesz o tym? Heather: Wiem, ale mało mnie to odchodzi... Agata: Mimo wszystko uważaj... Heather: Dobrze, fartowna zwyciężczyni... (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: Fartowna zwyciężczyni? Co to ma niby znaczyć ja się pytam! Chris:'''Dobrze. My tu gadu, gadu, a dzień nam ubywa. Jesteście ciekawi pierwszego zadania? '''Courtney: Nie zbyt. Chris: Oto ono. Pamiętacie I Love Money? Vera: Połowy z nas w nim nie było... Chris: Mniejsza oto. Chodźcie za mną... Plac z Wielką Górą Złota 120px 120px 120px Courtney: Jestem w niebie! Heather: Ja też! Chris: Dlaczego... to tylko czekolada... Courtney: Dołuj nas... Chris: Oto pierwsze zadanie związane z I Love Money. Musicie znaleźć tam prawdziwą sztabkę złota. Owen: Czekolada! Owen wskoczył do góry czekolady Chris: Czas. Start! 120px Courtney: Z Owenem zwycięstwo mamy zagwarantowane. Nie licząc faktu, że nas jest 8. Osiem gwiazd! Wygramy. Vera: Szkoda mi zwycięzców. Ich jest tylko szóstka. Trochę to nie fair. Courtney: Dlaczego... Courtney wyrzuca sztabkę z czekolady Vera: Wiesz. Sztuką nie jest wygrać oszukując. Sztuką jest wygrać uczciwie. Courtney: Tak... dlatego przegrałaś w finale The Shoping Time... Courtney zaczęła śmiać się z Very (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Nie chcę mieć wrogów, ale proszę was. Jeżeli Courtney nie zmieni swojego zachowania to na pewno wyleci po raz kolejny szybko. Takie już są zasady. Przez to, że dałam się ponieść emocją w Around The World. Odpadłam druga... Bridgette i Venus razem szukając złotej sztabki, jednak miały na oku Lindsay. Wiedziały bowiem, że Lindsay nie rozróżni ani czekolady, ani szczerego złota Venus: Może będziemy stać przy niej? Bridgette: Nie mam zamiaru, a co jak znów mnie wywali... Venus: Tak jakby to odpadłaś przez Millie, a nie przez Lindsay. Bridgette: Nie zmienia to faktu, że na mnie głosowała. Venus: Nad zbyt się tym przejmujesz. Przecież teraz walczymy. Bridgette rzuca w Lindsay na wpół roztopioną czekoladę Bridgette: Co ty wiesz.. Venus: Jakby nie patrzeć byłam w finale. Bridgette: Oj tam... 120px wszyscy jak najszybciej chcą znaleźć złotą sztabkę złota Arthur: To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana! Sadie: Co nie? Jak niby mamy to znaleźć. Alejandro: Heather. Posłużysz nam za łopatę? Heather rzuciła w Alejandro złotą sztabką złota Alejandro: Ałł... to jest przecież... złoto! Sadie: Serio?! Heather: Serio!! (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Głupia! Teraz to Alejandro zyska wszystkie laury za znalezienie złota, a nie ja... wszyscy wyszli z czekolady Cody: Hej! Dlaczego my nie mieliśmy wstawki? Chris: Nie wiem. Chyba przez cięcia budżetowe. Kathy: Miły jesteś... po raz kolejny! Chris: Co nie? A więc Zwycięzcy dzięki Alejandro wygrywają pierwsze zadanie. wszyscy z drużyny zwycięzców (oprócz Heather) zaczynają skakać ze szczęścia Heather: Miałam fart i tyle... Aaron: A kto przegrał? Chris: Łamagi i Gwiazdy? Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Katie: No jest, ale ko będzie na ceremonii? Chris: Chcecie ceremonie? Już pierwszego dnia? Nie mówiłem nic o eliminacji, ale jeżeli chcecie. wszyscy odpowiedzieli przecząco Chris: Cóż. Może pójdziecie do domów. Mam jeszcze pare spraw na głowie.. wszyscy rozeszli się do domów Willa Zwycięzców, Hol 120px wszyscy szczęśliwie przychodzą do domu Agata: Tak! Zwycięzcy zawojują Stars vs. Losers! Sadie: Tak! Pierwszy dzień i od razu zwycięstwo. Jesteśmy najlepsi! Arthur: Fajnie było by znowu wygrać... Heather: Jak nie będziecie wróżyć na pewno wygramy. (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Lubie Heather, ale jej charakter raczej po raz kolejny ją zgubi. Nie żeby co. tymczasem na drugim końcu holu, widać całujących się Alejandro i Aminet Alejandro: Jesteś przesłodka. Aminet: A ty tak pięknie manipulujesz innymi! Alejandro: Kocham cię! Aminet: Ja ciebie też! nagle koło nich przechodzi Heather, która na widok kochanków zaczyna piszczeć Alejandro: Heather, nie! po chwili przybiegają do nich Agata, Sadie i Arthur Arthur: Co się stało! Heather: Oni się całowali! Widziałam to! Agata: Oni? Oni nie pasują do siebie. Aminet: Serio? Heather: Coś knujesz Alejandro. Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu się zakochałeś. Alejandro: Co ja? Alejandro uśmiechnął się złowieszczo do Heather Agata: Hej czy ty... Alejandro: Nie! Arthur: O co chodzi? Agata: O to, że... Alejandro biegnie z Agatą w kierunku drzwi, po czym na osobności mówi do Agaty Alejandro: Jeżeli wyjawisz komuś ten sekret wywalę cię, szybciej niż o tym pomyślisz... Alejandro odszedł, a Agata skuliła się płacząc Arthur: Co się stało... Agata: Nie mogę powiedzieć... Arthur: Chodź przytul się do mnie... Agata przytuliła się do Arthura Barak Łamag 120px wszyscy nieco smutni wchodzą do śmierdzącego baraku, bez ogrzewania z biegającymi tu i tam szczurami Aaron: Fajnie... potraktowali nas jak wyrzutki... Kathy: Niestety, oni chyba sądzą, że nimi jesteśmy. Bądźmy szczerzy. Nie mamy zupełnie żadnych osiągnięć. Atlantha: Tak. Nawet zostaliśmy łamagami. wszyscy poczuli się jeszcze bardzej źle, jednak nagle... Cody: Słuchajcie! Noah: Co chcesz? Cody: Dlaczego my się niby nimi przejmujemy?! Katie: Bo są lepsi od nas... Cody: Tak, ale dokładnie wiemy jak postępować z nimi. Wszyscy znają ich na pamięć... Tyler wstaje z ziemi Tyler: A nas nikt nie zna! Przez co jesteśmy nieprzewidywalni! Cody: Dokładnie! Atlantha wstaje Atlantha: Nie znają nas, przez to jesteśmy dla nich zagrożeniem! reszta drużyny wstaję Aaron: Dzięki temu jesteśmy najlepsi? Katie: Tak! Pokażemy im, że z łamagami tak łatwo się nie wygra! wszyscy wyciągają ręce do przodu Cody: Łamagi górą! Wszyscy: Łamagi górą!!! Tajny Pokój Chrisa w środku nocy, 5 godzin po relacjach z domów drużyn Chris: To jak. Mówisz, że chcesz wygrać? ???: Dokładnie. Ja znalazłem/am te pieniądze... Chris: Jak. Namieszasz dla mnie w programie? ???: Namieszam! tajemnicza osoba odchodzi ku drzwiom Chris: Pamiętaj... nie daj wygrać Zwycięzcą. ???: Obiecuję Chris. Obiecuję to na moje życie. tajemniczy ktoś rani się w nogę, nożem ???: Przyrzekam to na moją krew! Powietrze zostało jakby rozcięte przez krzyk tajemniczej osoby. Wiadomo było, że ten sezon będzie inny. Będzie najniebezpieczniejszy... Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers